Blood Ties 2
by ARiceFan17
Summary: Blood Ties 2:based on bookVicky is confused about what she will do about Henry and Mike. Vampire or no Vampire that is the question. Not only does she have a love life crisis, but she is now dealing with supernatural problems: ghosts, demons, what next!
1. Chapter 1

Fiction Rated: M

Summary: Vicky Nelson: Private Investigator: Is she supernatural investigator or what? Will she die from these mysterious marks on her arms? Which will she choose? Henry or Mike? Wait and see!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of theses characters or the show or movie or book. I am just a fan of the show and like the show. So please do not sue me. This is purely for fun. No profit is being made of this except for fun and amusement.

**Blood Ties 2: Part 1**

Vicky knew that she was a private investigator and all, but she didn't think that she was a supernatural investigator as well. Vicky was in the middle of a case that was very strange and she was very nervous about it. After all, it was the biggest case she had all month. Flipping through the yellow pages and eating stale lo mien from the refrigerator, she found an old note that she had written to Mike about dinner at the old Chinese place down the street. Vicky smiled a little. _Man, those were the good days. I wish we could still do that. Stop it! Stop feeling guilty. You don't even know if you love him or not. What am I talking about? Of course I love him! I just don't know if I want that kind of love and relationship anymore. I mean it is the same old thing over and over. He doesn't even accept my job anymore….well maybe he does a little, but oh, I don't know! It is not like I can tell him about these marks, that I am a demon sacrifice and that I will more than likely die this week! God, I wish Henry were here. But wishing is only wishing. No more. _Vicky sat down on the couch and propped her feet up. A little while later she fell asleep.

When Vicky felt someone's hand on her face caressing her cheek, she jumped up with a cocked gun and said,

"What the…?".

Vicky started cussing a blue streak when she realized that it was just Henry.

"Henry, you were supposed to wait till I got there to talk to me. Not right now! JEEZ! Do you realize you could have been shot?" Henry just smiled, then said,

Henry looked at her with dark eyes and slightly bared teeth and said, "You would not have gotten a shot off before you would have been dead yourself. Now, stop pointing that thing at me and tell me why you called me."

Vicky glared at him and then put the gun back in her holster and reached for a yellow file folder that was lying on the table. Henry calmed down a little and walked over to Vicky and reached for her hand. She looked at him with a little bit of fear, but also with some excitement as well. To cover her immediate attraction to him and desire for more than just holding hands with him, she continued to open the file and pulled out a picture of incisions and scars on a girl's dead body. Henry looked at the picture and then looked at Vicky. Vicky turned away from Henry and went to get some coke and rum in her glass. After a minute or so she said,

"I'm not sure how long it took them to carve those markings on her wrists, however I do no that they are demonic marks and that from what I have gathered from various resources, those marks are for human sacrifices. I also know that I have those same marks and I have had them for about a month now. That girl died within two days of getting those marks. Now, you tell me, what in the hell am I supposed to do, Henry!? What if they come for me next?"

Vicky sat back down on the couch and sighed. This was pretty flipping scary. _What am I going to do? I can't stay inside for the rest of my life and Henry can only protect me for part of the time. That demon came back and he is not going to rest until I die and he gets his sacrifice. God! I wish I never quit the force!_ Vicky took a sip from her glass and turned to Henry. Henry had sat down on the coffee table next to her and then said,

"Look, I know this is a scary thing for you to have to deal with. I am not disputing that. But, you have got to be strong and face this. We are saving people together. And I will always be here for you. Just because I am a vampire does not mean that I am not good at being a vampire. I will not let anyone hurt you." Henry reached his hand up and caressed her cheek, and then kissed her. "I will stay here tonight. So go to bed and don't worry about tonight. We will talk some more in the morning."

Vicky got up and walked to her hallway leading to her bedroom. Then, hesitated, but then turned back around and walked to Henry and kissed him on the lips and hugged him. Then said,

"Thank you, Henry. For being here and for protecting me. I realize that I can get a little annoying sometimes, but I really like you and I thought you should know that."

Henry grinned, and then said, "I know Vicky, now go to bed. I will be here till one hour before dawn." Then added with a bit of amusement and sarcasm, "Then I must go. I need my sleep as well. Now, go to bed princess."

Vicky beamed a smile at him and then waved good night. She got into her bed in her room and after a while of restless dreaming and tossing and turning, she called out to Henry.

She called him into the room and said "Henry?"

"Yeah?!"

"Could you come in here and sleep with me. I mean you don't have to sleep on the bed, but maybe on the floor or something." Henry grinned a little and then walked over to the bed and climbed onto the sheets and laid down next to her with her under the sheets. Then he said,

"Is that better?"

"Yes, thank you Henry."

Then she snuggled closer to his chest and reached for his hand and held it tightly. After a while she kissed him softly and whispered, "You know, vampires aren't all that bad." Henry laughed, stroked her hair some more and then listened to her heartbeat as she fell asleep. Then he whispered, "You know, humans aren't all that bad either, but I guarantee that you are better than any human I have ever met Vicky. And that however may be the death of me." And with that Henry closed his eyes and listened to her heartbeat once more.


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is sort of a fluff scene. I promise there is more to come than just this.**_

_**However, I need reviews so I know if I am doing good or if I should just stop writing all together. So please REVIEW! THANKS**_

_**DISCLAIMER :AGAIN: I do not own the characters or the book or the TV series. I am just doing this for fun. So please do not sue!**_

Henry woke with a start, not sure who was in the room and why but he woke when he heard two heartbeats. Vicky was asleep on his chest and snoring softly. He gently pushed her off his chest and laid her on the side of the bed. After kissing Vicky's forehead, he quickly got up and slowly opened the bedroom door and ran into Mike.

_Oh Great! Just what I need, a cop sniffing around. Does he ever let up? Vicky is going to be pissed at me but I have no other choice. She really needs to get an alarm system. _

"What are you doing here, Mike?" Looking startled but covering well, Mike says"I would ask you the same thing but you are not worth my time, vampire! Now move!"

Henry getting mad, glared at Mike with vampire eyes and was about to show him just _**how**_ easily he could move when Vicky stepped between them and said,"Boys! If you can't get along, then you both will have to move and high tail it out of here before I kill you both! Now stop bickering! Mike, call Coreen and tell her to come over, we have a case, and Henry, come on and get some air with me."

Henry followed Vicky out of the apartment and outside. They started walking towards the park (the one where they met) and walking close together. After a while Vicky gets tired of looking anywhere but at Henry and finally looks at him. She just stares at him and after awhile, he grabs her hand and they stroll lightly through the dark park and sit down on a bench.

Vicky lets the night sink in and then asks, "Don't you miss being with someone for more than a night, Henry? Sometimes it is hard to be alone. I was just wondering if you ever felt alone, or helpless at times."

Henry looked at her with a look of curiosity and amusement, and then, "Of course I do, Vicky. You forget I am a vampire who has been alive a very, very long time. I felt more alone than you could ever imagine."

Then with that he kissed her softly, and slowly. She leaned into him and when she couldn't breathe, she pulled away and gasped for air. "What in the hell, Henry?" He just chuckled and pulled her against him and shushed her. When she was about to say something, he hugged her again more tightly and then dragged her up and said, "Coreen is waiting for us. We should go." And with that he pulled her along and they started walking back to the apartment.

Mike glared at Henry and then looking at Vicky and says, "I just got a call from our old friend at the precinct and he says that this Norman Brockwell had a prior for sexual assault, and that he had a problem with "demons". Vicky looking at Henry, and then back at Mike, "I know Mike; I was kind of his sacrificial lamb to the slaughter…! Um, what is this about, Mike? We already got rid of Norman."

Mike looked at Henry (well more like glared) and then turned and grabbed Vicky's hand and said softly so Henry could not hear, "Vicky, you are in danger. You should be careful and watch yourself. Norman can come back and he will try. This is not a game. Those marks are dangerous and you could be in serious danger. All I am saying is to check these marks out and be careful. Especially with Henry. He's a vampire Vicky! What more do I need to say to you. He is the one that is causing your supernatural problems!"

Vicky glared at Mike and pulled away from him. "Mike, Henry is my partner, and I trust him with my life!" Henry, looking surprised but glad, "Thank you Vicky. I trust you too, even though you are a cop."

Henry grinned and then glared at Mike. And then Vicky said, "Mike, me and Henry will go visit Norman's latest addition to my hectic life and you will go back to the station and call me when you find out the name of Norman's demon friend, okay? I promise I will call you when I find anything."

Vicky reached over and kissed Mike on the cheek and then left with Henry. Mike glared after Henry and then left, but not without writing a quick note on her desk.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own this show or book. It belongs to Lifetime and Tanya Huff. **

**This is another Fluffy scene. If you don't like it oh well don't read on. But thank you to all those that have read it and reviewed. I am sorry for not writing sooner. My life was in an upheaval and nothing was going right. But I promise I will right a chapter sooner than that. Thank you and enjoy.**

Vicky was really annoyed at the men in her life. First of all she was not a toy to be thrown around and to be tossed aside when the big bad vampire and the testy detective wants to get into it. _I mean, who do they think they are anyway! _

"Vicky …VICKY! Wait up!" Henry was following at an easy pace, but he knew when Vicky was mad and this moment was it. Getting fed up with her ignoring him, he grabbed her arm and tugged. She stopped abruptly and sighed in exasperation.

She huffed and looked at Henry with anger, and said "Look, Henry I realize that you and Mike are like competing with each other and all that, but for once I would like to be treated as a human being with feelings and not a toy that you can play with and toss around when you feel like it. I have a job and some of us take our lives seriously!"

Finished with her rant she started to walk off, but was stopped by Henry pulling her back to him. Looking at him with incredulity and anger, she was going to say something, but something stopped her. Henry was looking at her with pure love and devotion. _Oh Great! I can't deal with this. He can't make up his mind if he wants me and I don't know if I am over Mike. NO, NO, NO! Oh please don't say it._ Vicky looked at him with questioning eyes, and when he leaned in, she thought he was going to kiss her, but instead, he leaned down close to her ear, and whispered softly, "Vicky, you are so cute when you are mad." Then with that still stunning her he quickly bent down and kissed her pouty lips and then said, "We could always go back to my place, and well….."

Looking shocked and mad all at the same time, she looked him straight in the eye, and then leaned in and kissed him with more passion then she had ever felt before. This kiss was different than any other kiss that she had experienced before. This one was explosive and turned her body to mush. This was a kiss she only dreamed about. Pulling away, she stared into his gorgeous eyes and before he could say anything she ran to a cab and got in. "To the library and step on it!" Henry was at her side in a heartbeat. "Where do you think you are going all by yourself?" "I am leaving you. Now get out." Surprised but not shocked, he replied, "Why Vicky? What are you afraid of?" Sighing she said quietly, "I am afraid of Norman and these marks and I do not want to die Henry! I am very afraid that you will leave me and I will die old and gray and never love you the way I want to because you don't want me and I love you a lot. I love Mike but differently, but you only want sex, and I want more! God I am so frustrated! Just please go, Henry. Please?!"

Henry was shocked. He had never heard of Vicky being vulnerable and scared and that SCARED him more than ever. Quickly recovering, he scooted closer to her, leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Vicky, you are so beautiful, sweetheart, and I want you, badly. But I don't want to hurt you and I want you to be sure before you go and say things like that, do you understand?" Slowly, she turned her head and stared into his dark orbs and whispered, "You want me? Then what are you waiting for? Do something about it." Grinning he leaned down and kissed her nose, mouth, jaw, and finally again her mouth. They never did find out about Norman until the cab driver cleared his throat, and said loudly, "Miss, we are here, at the Library." Giggling, Vicky and Henry got out and paid the cab driver.


	4. Updates

I am discontinuing this story because I have lost interest in it and am no longer able to keep up with the show or what is going on with it. I am sorry to all of those people who liked my story. But I am just not having fun with it any more. However, to all of those who liked my other stories, I will continue to write those and update those soon after Christmas break. Also I am at loss for my stories, and am in a writer's block, so if you guys have any suggestions for my stories I would greatly appreciate them. Thank you and Merry Christmas.


End file.
